burning roses
by rachel hawthorn
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, who lost her sister in the previous Hunger Games by the hand of her boyfriend, is one of District 12's two Careers. When Gale's brother is reaped, Katniss has no idea what to do. He betrayed her and murdered her sister. But is an eye for an eye the solution?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE : this chapter has been changed and eddited and fixed by my amazing beta TheKamiWolf. if youve already read it please read it again because it has gone through a whole change and chapter two will be edited soon. So welcome to the world of **

**Burning Roses :]**

I walk around my former friend Gale's home. My thoughts are torn.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. My sister is dead. She died in the Seventy- Fourth Hunger Games… I am a career in training ….. My boyfriend – No, ex-boyfriend killed my sister…. He comes home today._

"GET AWAY FROM ME GALE!" I scream loudly as the enemy enters the room.

"LOOK I DID WHAT I DID TO COME HOME TO YOU…! To be with you…" Gale tries to guilt me. I fume, after what he did?!

"Yeah, sure," I snip.

"You saw! I made her death quick." _Made her death quick? Made her death QUICK?!_

"Yeah, then you chopped her up even after she was dead!" I shout. How dare he try to weasel out of this!

"I did what I was trained for…! What we were trained for." Gale says, looking into my eyes.

"I… I was never trained for that." I leave because I'm not only about to break into tears from the thought of Gale holding Prim's dead body, but because I'm so fed up with the monster in front of me. As I exit Victor's Village and head for The Seam I can hear Gale following me. I finally arrive, and even though he tries to push his way through, I slam the door in his face.

After Prim died my mother went back to her state of depression. This time it's worse than when my father died in the mines. I sit in front of her trying to shake her out of the trance. After a while, I get up to leave. Suddenly, I hear her voice.

"Katniss, I don't want you to volunteer." My mother states, her voice hoarse from weeks of silence. She hasn't spoken since Prim's death.

"Mom, I need you to understand I need this… And you need this too." I say. We need the money. I need to go into the Games.

"I can't lose you too." I see a tear roll down her face. My heart constricts, but she needs to see what I see.

"Mother, we can't just sit here and starve to death." I firmly respond. I've made my decision. I made my decision weeks ago.

"No, we can't… but you can't volunteer!" My mother cries.

"Try to stop me." I spit, running through the door. I can't deal with this, she needs to see sense! If I don't volunteer we'll die. It's inevitable. After Gale won the Capital caught on that people in District 12 were hunting because of how well he was with a bow in the Games. Now the fence is electrified 24/7, and anyone found outside district borders faces strict punishments. We're starving. I'm thinner than I ever have been before in my life. Of course, even though Gale is rich now, I'll never ask him for help. His money is tainted. I'll never ask, because of what he did to _her_.

I smack the back of my hand to my eyes, wiping away the frustrating tears. As I storm through the town – avoiding Victor's Village – I pass the bakery. I see Peeta Mellark, the blond blue-eyed Victor of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games. His angle was likable, sweet even. Turns out he's better in hand-to-hand combat than anyone I know, except for maybe his brother. Luckily, I managed to convince Peeta to train me, becoming one of the few District 12 careers. The Reaping is tomorrow, and hopefully, I'm prepared.

I sit in the Meadow, trying to cool off before I return home. As I twirl a blade of grass, I think about the blue-eyed boy. I've noticed during training sessions that he's strange around me, distant and mute. This is even weirder because Peeta's known for his words, and it's one of the things that helped him survive. I stand up, shaking my head, and return home. I pass my mother without even acknowledging her, and go to bed.

I awake at noon. It's later than I usually woke up at in the past, but unable to hunt, I didn't have a reason to be an early bird anymore. I start getting ready for the event that will change my fate. My mother laid out a light blue dress, and while I don't really want to be helped by her, I put it on anyway. It's a fancy-looking dress that contrasts against my black hair, and it must be from my mother's merchant life. I sigh. It doesn't fit who I am, or who I will be, a vicious killer.

I leave for the square by 1:45, and get checked in for the Reaping. After all of the preparations, I make my way to the girls' section. My heart is beating a million miles a second, and all I can think is, _"This is it."_ As the clock strikes two, the mayor drones on about how thankful we should be to the Capital, and so on. I barely register he's talking, I'm just so nervous.

After he's done talking, Effie Trinket, the overly-peppy escort bursts onto the stage, chattering about what an honor it is to be here. I stare at here, waiting for her to just _reap someone and get it over with!_

Finally, I see her reach into the gigantic glass Reaping Bowl, and draw out the name. "Delilah Cartwright!" She chirps.

"I volunteer!" I scream, stepping onto the stage. Delly Cartwright, who I recognize to be one of Peeta's friends, looks like she just had a mini heart attack. Though the relief is there, she looks guilty and grateful all in one.

Effie walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl and calls out Rory Hawthorn. I look towards Gale and watch his face go from pleasure to sheer horror. As horrible as it is, I find joy in this.

"You smiled when the little Hawthorn boy's name was called. Don't do something you'll regret, Katniss." Peeta warns on the train.

"Why?" Gale deserves to feel the pain I feel every day!

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Peeta says, gazing at me with his deep blue eyes.

I falter. While he has a point, he doesn't know how it feels. I finally have a way to get back at Gale, and while it's immoral, it's the only way I can get revenge.

"He killed my baby sister." I grit my teeth, tearing away from his eyes, and looking at the space in front of me.

Peeta stays silent. There's really no reply possible for what I've just said.

"It's dinner time!" yells Effie, breaking the awkwardness.

We get up and go to the dining car. The food is amazing but I'm really tired after how long a day it was. I get up to go to bed only to find Peeta trying to lead me back to the table. "We have to stay for the other Reapings. It may not sound important but believe me, it helps a lot. I'm your mentor, I know these things."

I try to protest but Peeta cuts me off.

"Come on." Peeta coaxes. "I'll keep you away from Gale Hawthorn, okay?"

"No, I don't even want to be near him." Great, it sounds like I'm whining. I slide down against my door and pull my knees to my chest.

"I'll try to talk to Effie and then we'll watch the Reapings in the last car. Good compromise?" Peeta reasons.

"Is there even a TV in there?" I inquire.

"Yeah, I'll show you it, come on." he says and helps me up.

Peeta takes me back to the dining car and I hear Haymitch's drunken snarl, "Well lookie there, I never thought they'd come back."

You could see how uncomfortable Gale was with what the statement implies. Without realizing it, I smirk again. "Why are you smiling? Do you want to encourage Haymitch?" Peeta whispers.

I shrug, and we leave it at that.

"Effie, if it's okay with you, we would like to watch the reaping recaps in the last car." Peeta says

"Hey, wait a second-!" Effie then probably noticed the death looks I was firing at Gale, and reconsiders. "Well, I suppose if someone is there to make sure you watch it all the way through…"

Her eyes dart to the old man. "Haymitch…"

"Let's go." snaps the drunk.

As we start toward the end car, I turn to the blue-eyed Victor.

"Is he always like this?" I ask in a whisper.

"When he's sober he's worse." Peeta replies, and with this comment I lightly laugh.

When we reach the last car, the liquor Haymitch consumed finally takes its toll and he passes out on one of the plush couches. We ignore him, and during the recaps I literally fall asleep on Peeta's shoulder. The last thing I remember was the boy from Two. He was huge, six feet at least, and I think his name was Cato. Peeta's shakes me awake and I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I realize it I'm smiling for the third time today.

I quickly excuse myself from the last car and rush to my sleeping compartment. How could I not realize it? I like Peeta. Plain and simple, and I've never accepted it. All those training sessions and how could I not notice how sweet, caring, and funny he is?

No, no, no! I can't be in love with Peeta! I can't, I just can't! I'm a career I can't show my feelings like that. For all I know I won't last a day! Whatever I'm feeling for him I have to hide it. Just as I think that I know I won't be able to. I've always been bad- terrible actually at hiding my feelings. That is my one weakness. I sign, and fall asleep.

I get up and walk through every car looking for Peeta and hoping I don't run into Gale. I see Peeta's sleeping car, and I speed up. The only door left to go past is Gale's. I walk as quietly as I by his door and when I reach for the last car's door a hand stops me. I hope it will be Rory, Effie, I'd even take Haymitch. No such luck, it's Gale.

I hear his voice from behind me but I don't turn around. "Katniss if you wanted to be on this train with me you should have volunteered last year." I turn the door knob but he grabs my hand and turns me around. "That's the problem _Gale," _I spit his name like poison. "I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"WHY? You'd rather be around him." he gestures to Peeta's door. "What's wrong with me Catnip?"

That's when I snap.

"_Are you seriously THAT MUCH of a moron?! I knew you were stupid, Gale, but it's common sense! YOU KILLED MY SISTER, AND CHOPPED UP HER CORPSE! And worst of all, you lied and promised you'd protect her! How dare you even speak to me?!"_

"Katniss, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so, so, so sorry. If I could I would change what happened and you can trust me when I say that."

"_I DON'T TRUST YOU ANY MORE!" _I scream.

"_AND YOU TRUST HIM!_" Gale yells back.

"Yes, he's earned it, you never did! Excuse me." I walk passed Gale who is frozen in his tracks and open the door relived that he won't stop me.

"Hey." I say but Peeta doesn't look up. "Hey." I say a little bit louder, walking over to sit next to him. After a minute he asks, "What was all that yelling?"

"I was searching for you and when I found you Gale stopped me. We had a little argument…"

"Okay, sure, that was a little argument." Peeta says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was. Can we go eat? I don't want to face Gale again alone." I firmly state.

"After you guys have an outburst like that, I think the best decision would be to avoid him completely." Peeta says.

"I don't care, I'm hungry." I say, crossing my arms.

"In a little bit, alright?" After a few minutes of silence I speak up again. "Peeta?"

"Yes?" He responds.

"What are you drawing?" I ask.

"Here, look." Peeta says as he hands me the sketch pad he was working with. I notice he has drawn a very realistic barn, but nothing else."Take a closer look." Peeta tells me.

I lean in to see Prim, my mother and me sketched into the barn's walls, smiling. When I realize what it's supposed to be Peeta kisses my cheek and asks, "Do you like it?"

"I really do." I hand it back to him and inquire, "Can we go eat yet?"

He sets the sketch book on a table and chuckles, "Sure." We start to head to the dining car.

"You're a really great artist." I tell him, smiling.

"So I've heard." Peeta replies, shrugging.

"How do you do it?" I question, genuinely interested.

"I don't really know how, I just get an image in my head and let my fingers do the work" Peeta explains.

We finish breakfast in comfortable silence when I notice the train is slowing down. We've arrived in the Capitol.

We're immediately bombarded by Capitol citizens fighting to be closer to the train, and get a better look at us. As we step off the train, we're shoved by Peacekeepers in the direction of a car. The Capitol citizens shove to get at us, but the Peacekeepers fend them off expertly. Wouldn't want a crowd-trampled tribute, would we? That's no fun.

We're pushed into the sleek car and driven to a place labeled "Remake" and a prepping crew painfully gives me a full body wax. Before I know it I meet Cinna, the new District 12 stylist who surprisingly doesn't have a Capitol accent. I think I've made a friend.

Until he said he's going to light me on fire.

And worst of all, when he _does, _he says, "It worked."

There was a possibility it _wouldn't?!_

Well, now I sit in my room. The Tribute Parade was uneventful, other than the fact that I was the _hottest_ thing there… Ha…

I get up to leave my high-tech bedroom to once again see Peeta, but before I can I'm stopped in the hallway.

"No! I'm not letting you go again." I go to call Peeta's name but Gale covers my mouth. "Can you just listen to me?" he lets go of my mouth.

"Fine." I glare at him.

"I miss you Katniss! I miss us!" Gale pleads.

"Well, I don't. Good bye Gale."

"Katniss wait!" I arrive to my room and go to shut the door in his face. I notice he leans down and looks like he's going to kiss me.

He ends up kissing mahogany.


	2. Chapter 2

i obviously have nothing left for me to think of my brain holow sorry please review what you think


	3. Chapter 3

He runs his hands through my hair and I'm taken aback to all the moments we had together where he did the exact same thing. I'm sitting there frozen and I don't know if I should stay or I should go because I don't know what he is thinking. He leans forward I quickly see a vase by me and pick it up and smash it against his head. He screams out in pain and I put my hands in my back pocket. "What the hell Katniss! Why would you do that?"

"I told you that I want you to stay away from me you should have believed me" he's starting to stop rubbing his neck I have to think of something to stop him from attempting to kiss me again. I go to shut the door he stops it and says "why would you do that to me Katniss" "stay away from me"

"Stay away I know because I killed your sister but you need to stop ignoring me I still want to … to be with you. I can't stay away from you katniss I just can't I tried and I had beaten myself over it. I can't stand not being with you anymore. If prim came home victor you would have sobbed when I came home you sobbed there was no way to avoid that I don't think you could avoid it." He's right either way I would have been pissed but I wouldn't be pissed at gale id be pissed at the game makers is that what he's trying to say. "Gale what are you saying"

"I'm saying I'm sorry it was not my fault"

"Gale I'm not mad at you for killing my sister it's just that you knew how much she meant to me and you killed her without hesitation. You know Gale everything happens for a reason and I'm not mad but I am frustrated that you killed her. Then you come and be an ass the whole time I'm here and I just don't like people who are ass's and I don't want you near me so please leave."

" no I don't want to leave and have another restless night of thinking what if I didn't kill prim would you be mad at me" what is he doing he's not even making sense.

"You're not making sense and I don't know what I would do but it would be a hell of a lot better than this life I have now"

"You said everything happens for a reason right"

"Yes why "

"I'm just" he looks around the penthouse real quick. "just just forget it"

"I can't"

"I mean can we just forget this and move on with this the rest of our lives."

"Like we never met sure I'd love that" I shut the door in his face. Thankful that he did not stop the door. I stood there trying to think what just happened. I don't know. What was he saying? What was Gale hiding? Did Haymich know about what he's hiding? Does Peeta know? I need to know?

* * *

im gonna let the readers and so ill ask you questions and you can answer if you want.

* * *

yes or no

hi or bye

lie or try

hide or seek

* * *

THANKS TO MY BETA KATNISS IN ME YOUR AWESOME


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the first thing I registered was that I over slept I hurried to the pent house living room and ate a bagel and hurried to the TV area and sat down really quick. Effie shuttered at my manners and ho I was late I could care less I had four questions that needed to be answered .what was he saying? What was Gale hiding? Did Haymich know about what he's hiding? Does Peeta know?

I get pulled away for training and Effie teaches me to sit with my back straight and the mentors have to watch you can hear Haymich laughing wile I try to walk in heels. Then I have to sit without slouching for an hour, "sit straighter" I hear gale say then I hear a loud thump I look back and I see gale on the ground saying "son of a bitch" and he pulls Peeta down which makes me laugh. "Gale!" I scream I slouch a little and Effie says "sit straight don't pay attention to them their boys."

"Why can't I watch?"

"Ladies don't do that…"and Effie keeps talking I look back and Haymich is mocking her which is really funny so I silently laugh.

"Katniss stop laughing! Haymich stop being you!" Effie shrills in disbelief "that's enough your coming from twelve not 1 so I guess that's enough."

"Yes!" I scream and kick off the heels. Which land at random spots in the room I go and change out of the dress and sit in the TV ROOM? I turn the TV on and after 30 minutes I have a plan to find out what gales hiding. I'm goanna pretend to sleep in the living room and ease stalk it's not the best plan but it might work if I know gale he will check to make sure I'm sleeping before he talks and even then he will constantly check to make sure I'm asleep.

After dinner I sit with peeta on the couch. It was silent for a while and I couldn't wait for my plan to take place when peeta breaks the silence "what did you and gale talk about yesterday" I'm taken aback to when he tried to kiss me and I remember how fast my heart beated during that whole time when _he__ runs his hands through my hair and I'm taken aback to all the moments we had together where he did the exact same thing. I'm sitting there frozen and I don't know if I should stay or I should go because I don't know what he is thinking. He leans forward I quickly see a vase by me and pick it up and smash it against his head. He screams out in pain and I put my hands in my back pocket. "What the hell Katniss! Why would you do that?"_

_"I told you that I want you to stay away from me you should have believed me" he's starting to stop rubbing his neck I have to think of something to stop him from attempting to kiss me again. I go to shut the door he stops it and says "why would you do that to me Katniss" "stay away from me"_

_"Stay away I know because I killed your sister but you need to stop ignoring me I still want to … to be with you. I can't stay away from you katniss I just can't I tried and I had beaten myself over it. I can't stand not being with you anymore. If prim came home victor you would have sobbed when I came home you sobbed there was no way to avoid that I don't think you could avoid it." He's right either way I would have been pissed but I wouldn't be pissed at gale id be pissed at the game makers is that what he's trying to say. "Gale what are you saying"_

_"I'm saying I'm sorry it was not my fault"_

_"Gale I'm not mad at you for killing my sister it's just that you knew how much she meant to me and you killed her without hesitation. You know Gale everything happens for a reason and I'm not mad but I am frustrated that you killed her. Then you come and be an ass the whole time I'm here and I just don't like people who are ass's and I don't want you near me so please leave."_

_" no I don't want to leave and have another restless night of thinking what if I didn't kill prim would you be mad at me" what is he doing he's not even making sense._

_"You're not making sense and I don't know what I would do but it would be a hell of a lot better than this life I have now"_

_"You said everything happens for a reason right"_

_"Yes why"_

_"I'm just" he looks around the penthouse real quick. "Just just forget it"_

_"I can't"_

_"I mean can we just forget this and move on with this the rest of our lives."_

_"Like we never met sure I'd love that" I shut the door in his face._

"He talked how he missed me and he didn't make sense"

"Anything else"

"No" I answer quickly and rest my head on his shoulder. i decided to put my plan in to effect. i snuggled into peetas shoulder "katniss are you tired"

"no im just cold"

"okay sure yah you are"

" i am " i watch him closely and he looks away i just close my eyes and pretend to sleep. "okay" i hear him whisper and he gets up and slowly lays me down after a few minutes. i lay there and listen i guess i did dose off for a little bit because the next thing i hear is voices.

" your sure shes sleeping"

"yeah" thier whispering so i can't make out who they are

'and your sure the secrity is off at night and the peacekeepers are not on gaurd"

"yes" the other voice says a little louder

" lead the way then" i hear them leaving the room so i follow them to a dark spot in the pent house where there are capitol clothes. i only see the siloettes of two men before i quietly run back to the couch and lay down.i try to to think who they were but i only knew one is gale because no body is that tall here he towers above everyone but who was the other man. and what are they doing i hear loud footsteps coming down the hall now can be my chance to leave the couch i hear the elevator beep and wait 30 seconds i look up i see on the top it says "- 25" what are they doing twenty five storys under ground. i dont know but im gonna find out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey sorry i didnt have this up sooner but i was uber buisy. reading eclipse and doing work around the house i could not find enough time to post another chapter thanks to my sister for pestering me i was buisy thank you 4 driving me CRAZZY but i love ya anyway sis.**_

i silently got up and went to the elavator and pressed the button that says ' - 25' wile hoping that people will not see me. i pressed my body against the trasnpearant windo wwating to reach the floor. at ground i hear a beep and look at the touch screen that says key. i press 12 and decide to go back to our pent house. i go and lie on the couch waiting to hear the ding of the elavator. i look at the clock and see its been three hours and its 6 in the morning im usually up at this time so i go and get dressed and head to the room i was assighned and gett changed into a gold tank top and swaeter with a skirt im not fond of but maybe my prep tema will see im dressy and not prep me for the interview. when i sit down still noblody comes out of the elevator i go eat. i dont know what it is about this capitol food but it is amazing i just cant get enough of it. when im done i hear the elavator ding and i walk casualy into the living room and see that gale and peeta are coming into the pent house wearing rediculus capitol clothes. " what are you wearing and why?" i ask amused by this.

" cant a guy dress in rainbow colors" gale asks

" whithout looking like a clown i suggest you try harder" i say and hit him in the fake gut he had under his clothes and walked off laughing. that was just too halarious as i walk to the roof i hear gale say " why did she target me for that ." i guess your lucky... gutsy" i hear peeta say. i hear running " you two are imature" i yell as i reach the latch that was surprisingly unlocked. when im up on the roof i see beutiful arragmants of flowers im guessing this is a garden. i walk to the edge placing my hand out and gliding it against the primroses. they aren't even in full bloom when i reach the edge i see a primrose im full bloom i stop and aw at its beauty all the little peadals that gradually go into the larger peadals and at some spots there are small peadals amonst the big. i look at it and i instantly remeber my beloved sister primrose and i also remember gale over prims lifeless body with sword in hand penitrated with her blood. i pick it carful not to pierce myself with the thorns that were ever very small. i take a secend to aww at it before i go to throw it over the edge. when i do it goes over and i see every thing in slow motion the rose going over edge and losing some of the peadals in the process. then it bouncing back and on fire slightly i walk over and stomp it out before it goes into huge flames. i look at the chared remains of the primrose im watching the smoke trail off untill i hear some body coming up the stairs i head to the edge sit kicking the primrose in the process and watch the city lights.

i hear a voice a child voice "hey" it says i turn around and see rue standing there

"hey"

" what are you doing"

" looking at the city"

" really cause it looks like to me your burning flowers " she says as she picks up the burnt flower and hands it to me then sits by me. " why did you burn it"

" well do you remember the girl from district twelve last year"

"yes her name was primrose" i hand the flower back to her shaking my head silently saying i dont want it.

" thats a primrose" i say looking at the flowerand crying as i speak. rue hands me the flower and closes my hand around the charred primrose. i look down at it and have a moment of silence.

"did you love your sister"

" more than my life. just seeing the primroses it reminded me of her and remembering her i had a small meltdown and threw the flower at the force field and it cought on fire."

" do you know how tto dry out a flower." i shook my head no " well Hang your flowers upside down. This will allow them to air dry and maintain their beauty and keep the same shape that they had when they were alive. dry out this primrose" she picks a primrose and replaces the charred one with the picked one " take it in the arena with you and primrose will be with you"

" prim she likes to be called prim"

"i like prim" she gets up and walks over to a wierd flower that is beautiful in its own way and waves me over. " i was named after this flower " she tells me and leaves saying " i have prep soon" prep oh no i forgot about prep i hurry to the stairs and walk down setting the flower down at the top.


	6. the gong

60... i smell pine 59 ... 58 ... the cornucopia momentarily blinds me from the sunlight 57... 56 ... 55 ... 54 ... 53 ... 52 ... as my vision comes into focus i see a bow the one weapon that got me my 11 in training the one weapon that put a target on my back. i need the bow 22... 21 ... 20 ... 19 ... i scan the arena and see its all forest with a large lake. i hope theres other water sources than that lake or all of us will die because of thirst and not wanting to face the careers oh but i want to i want to get them so fiered up they want me dead. 10 ... 9 ... 8... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... the girl from 5 runs off her plate and gets bombed sky high. 1 ... three more people get bombed sky high the gong sounds. i dart for the bow and arrows i pick up three packs when i reach the bows i lock one arrow on the string and ready to defend myself i pull back and aim at the girl from two. cato comes and beheads her and screams something at her corps and comes running for me i shoot him in the shoulder blade like it said i want the careers to hate me. i dash away from the cornucopia. i find a tree close to the cornucopia and climb it as fast as i could with cato still on my tale. when im about 1/3 up the tree i empty a pack of its food and weapons and keep climbing when caros about 50 feet up i jump down the tree when i land a stinging goes up my left leg. i run telling myself i'll check it later i head back to the cornucopia and already see that the girl from ten is dead with the boy from 9 with clove. the girl form 11 falls fromt he boy from 1 s hands and i quickly shoot him to help her but i see that its too late shes already gone still. the girl who i loved so much for her love of living things and remonded me so of my beloved sister primrose. dead. gone. dead . dead . dead . i quickly run for a first aid kit i so despratly didnt think of when i was here for the first time as i run to the opposite side of the forest were catos stuck in a tree i look back and hes on the ground running for me. i run faster so i can get farther faster after im abour a reasonable way from the cornucopia i start walking i find a log and sit on it i look in the packs the orange pack is full of food one pack i illed with rocks and i packed all the other packs in the orange on i pick up my bow and arrows and count them i have 12 total. i lost two at the cornucopia so ill have to be careful as i open the last pack i see weapons lots and lots of weapons and i open the first aid kit and look at my ankle and i think its just a spang so i leave it alone a canon goes off and the fighting at the cornucopia is over. 10 dead. i decide to go back up a tree when i hear a voice and i don't back just run.

"katniss" The voice calls its prims voice i turn around and see nothing. " katniss" the voice is behind me again i look but nothings there.

" katniss" theres another voice my fathers i turn around just hoping to see them there but all i see is a jabber jay and i shoot it and it lets out a lound high pich ringing then another is prims screamimng " what the hells going on here " i scream and keep going the way i was the screaming continues and i keep walking i dont want any weaknesses shown even if nobodys here the capitol will know. i climb a tree and rest for the night when the screaming dies the anthem shows 'the fallen girl from two , girl from five , boy from 6 , both from seven, both from nine and ten , and the girl from eleven. ' thats ten just then a canon sounds and the girl from eight appears then i hear the careers finally its my chance.


	7. Chapter 7

I reach for my bows but theres nothing there. I look down and there on the ground. Rage courses through me as I realize I left them there when I climbed the tree. I silently untie my self from were I strapped myself in. I can hear them discussing who left the bow and arrows there and hearing them try to find me. I stay quiet and untie my pack with the weapons and pull out a knife I stand up. hearing the craking noise I the tree I realize this would not be as easy as I hoped. I stand still wile I hear the careers saying "up there" or "hey look" they are verry quiet. the boy from two screams " hey Katniss wanna come down you left somthing" wile holding up the bow and arrows. he takes each wooden arrow and breaks it againts the tree breaking the shaft. I move and get a grip on the trunk of the tree. Im not good at throwing knifes but I did try and I ended slicing the boys foot. He responds by angrily breaking the bow in half. I grab the bigger knife and I can see it glisten in the light. I hear a rustleing and I see that Cato is climbing the tree.I quickly pack my things and climb higher knife in hand. I can hear him struggling to climb the tree. I guess slicing his foot was a good choice. I look at were Im climbing and see i can't climb any more or i'll fall and either die on the way down or die in the hands of the female careers. I think quickly and grab my pack and open it. I grab an empty pack the smallest one and shove the extra clothes in it that I recived they were too small any way I take five knives and shove the blades through the cloth. its a big spiky ball now and i wait till the boy from two is closly behind and I hit him with the bag he loses his foot hold and falls to the earth below. As I start to climb down I notice that he has some blood draping him now either from the knifes or the fall. this however makes me make a small yet noticable smile. I climb back dow to the platform I was on before which is right above the careers head but out of thier reach.i see a branch to another tree close to mine and Ii leap to it landing slighly. "glimmer go get her" says cato and glimmer climbs the tree close behind me and i keep climbing up and i know what im going to do now. As I leap from tree to tree I leaving careers falling behind me. each gaining wounds and running behind me. after about three hours of this I look down at them from abouve and thier winded. " having fun" i yell to them " no " they mumble.

" okay well let me know how that turns out for you" and i climb up three more feet and make camp for the night. i can hear the pants from the careers below me. As i settle down to go to sleep i hear a low silent buzzing. I look up and see Traker Jakers. i decide to drop them on the careers but i dont know the best time to do it so i'll wait for the anthem to show tommarow its not like i can go anywere without a bow and arrow to defend myself plus im down to one knife. thats what ill use to cut down the tracker jakers nest. Its my last hope. i slowly work my way up to the branch .


	8. Chapter 8

_**sorry for the wait this chapter was hard for my to write because i happen to have a fear of bees so i took my time with it not wanting to freak myself out.**_

you could hear the grinding of the saw on the branch that holds the traker jackers. up ... down ... up down... when i have a groove its much easier for me to saw. Wile sawing i see the tracker jackers are stirring i saw faster to avoid stings. up... down ... up ... down ... up ... down ... the tracker jakers are fllying now . They get closer and closer to me so i push the branch out. as it falls i see that several tracker jackers have not gone down with the nest. theres a sharp pain in my neck. i slowly reach my hand up and remove the stinger from the bee. a sharp pain goes in my hand i slam it against the tree every things shaking i grab the stinger out of my hand and examine it it looks like its growning.i stay calm and focuse on my breathing so i dont pass out because right now is not the time when im standing high in a tree. i look down at the careers and every thing looks like it tripled even the hight. I see that the trackerjakers are attaking the careers. i feel a sharp pain in my knee i look down and i see a traker jaker the size of a feather sting me. i look down and see that the stinger was half the size of the bee . look at it and put it in my bag knowing there would be poison in it. then everything thing goes black.

When i wake up i see that theres ice under my feet mixed in with the grass. the grass looks blackend like at home i bend down and touch it and i feel the coal dust. i turn around and i see my house i walk toward it and look through the cracked window and see prim and my father. i goe to open the door and fire shoots out from my fingers i try to pull my self away from the door but my hand. when it touches the door i can feel the coldness of the knob but nothing happens i turn the knob and it catches on fire i slowly pull my hand away from the door that is now burning and i feel no pain. i see the smoke increase on the door trailing after the smoke fire is slowly climbing the door and i can hear prims screams from inside. i slowly walk over to the window and i see prims running in her reaping dress thats on fire and it engulfs her. i look at the door and see its totally ash i go to open it and the burning in my hands burns so hard that i jump back. the world around me breaks into thousands of pieces and smashes around me. its like glass and it falls all around me embeding itself in arms i could see and feel the jagged shreds of glass as they rip through my flesh. i look up and i see flames rising through the ash of what once was my house. staring at my arms i see that the glass is slowlly fading away but i still smell the smoke stinging my nose. i look at both my hands and see that there is flames rising up through the arena i get up and look back at the flames there about a mile away. i try to work my stiff muscles to move but they wont.

After about a couple trys i could at least walk fast enough to avoid the flames that are now racing me to what looks like the cornucopia.


	9. Chapter 9 poll notice

hey im at a bit of a torn i put a poll up on what i should do next in my story with the povs


	10. peeta piont of view

**_since i only had one poller i posted what the chose wich was peetas point of view i am sorry for the wait but i really wanted to see if ill get more pollers but i just gave up and used my one _**

**Peetas Point Of View .**

As i watch katniss intimidating the careers i wonder what goes on in that girls mind that she would have the death wish of messing with the careers. ever sence the games began shes done nothing but putting a larger and larger target on her back. I'm trying to figure out her motives untill i remember that our district trained her to be a career along with gale and no wthat i look at gale i really believe that she will not be the girl she was before she went into the games. nobody who went in the games were ever the same as when they went in. even though she has her plan i still think shes gone crazy. i dont even think it will work for er or rory as i think back to the night before the games when she and rory came down from the roof.

* * *

this is his flash back

* * *

I saw katniss coming down from the roof with rory close behind looking a little better than how he was before. just as katniss comes near me she yanks me away from the sofa on which i was sitting on and she is pulling me by the arm. for suck a tiny person she sure is strong. shes explains her plan to get both rory and her out of the arena and i started to think shes crazy untill she mentions the night were me and gale went dressed as if we were from the capitol going some were she didnt know of. i didnt even think that she was awake and how did she know it was gale and me in the costumes although gale is tall but im basicly the same hight as haymich. and i even stumble when i walk because i lost my left leg in my games. the capitol had replaced it with an artificial leg after i had won. after i use my escuse witch was that if we walked around the capitol looking like us then we would be trampled by capitol citizens. it wasnt the full truth but its the truth. then she just gave me an uncertain eyeing then she asked " why were you walking around the capitol" i decided to hear her plan again. which was she intimidates the careers injuring them along the way. then shes gonna find a way to keep the careers buisy along the way so rory can hide and camoflage himself somewere. then theyt would meet up after the carrers are dead and then if the game makers try to trick them like they did with gale and prim. her and rory would part ways.

* * *

his flashback is over

* * *

i liked her plan but there were so many things that could go wrong with her plan like how shes laying unconcious on the ground with a broken bow by her side. i sit there wiiling for her to get up seeing that there are flames coming her way. when the flames are far off but still too close for my comfort she opens her eyes i can tell that she has seen the flames because she looks at the horrified and starts to try to run. as shes running i see the careers are only a couple meters to her side seperated by the wall of flames. she falls to the ground and i silently scream for her to get up move away from th ecareers but i know that she wont. shes already gotten more than half dead the only one thats left is the boy and girl from two who are huge threats. its ovious that the gamemakers do not want a reapeat of twelve winnig two times in the last four years so there goanna send her to the cornucopia to battle the careers with no weapons. shell have to fight the biggest threats in the arena but shes familiar with them and knows that the girl from two collapsed from the jaker venom. witch i saw her take all her stingers and put them in her tiny backpack to use as weapons later. shes about three miles from the cornucopia wich will give me some time to get her sponsers and see if they can get her a new bow made of steel. just as im about to get up i see more sponsers coming to me along with the head gamemaker plurach heavensbee. who is just starting this year last year somebody told president snow that senca crane was a rebel and snow not wanting to take anychances had put senca in a room with poisonus food that was in all the games he had hosted and he either had to eat them or starve. he had lived for three months before snow had walked in and persinally exicuted him by hanging them and then puting him in front of the tribute center for all the rebels to see this is what happens when you defy the capitol. later they had found out that senca had not been a rebel and snow had put his condolences for his family. when pluratch reaches me i see he has a list of the few exlucive sponsers that are rich and limit thier sponser ships to the un expected tributes who always win the games when they have these sponseres are the richest people in panem and like to stay this way. Pluratch explaions to me that these sponsers have all given the max amount the capitol will allow to katniss even though its only two of the seventeen sponsers just a little but of thier money they gave would get her the bow. i go and regester them in the system wile im there i get ready to send katniss her steel bow and see that she is real close to the flames. just as she reaches the corucopia i send her a steel bow and twenty four arrows.


	11. Chapter 11

hey just updated to tell ya that my story has a twitter follow it by searching rachel hawthorn on twitter to see whats happening in the next chapters all follows are accepted


	12. Chapter 12

_**hey sorry about the wait i was swamped with work from going back to school if you have a twitter i will always apritiate the followers you get to hear why im not updating its much faster to tweet than update why im not updateing. wow thats a mouth full okay here is chapter 11.**_

**katniss's pov**

as i near the cornucopia i see that there is a silver parachute falling from the sky. as i near it i see how huge it is. the parachute reaches all the way up to my midthigh. i look on the top and i see it says tweleve i look up to see the careers coming towards me i quickly open it to see a meatal bow with at least twice the arrows i had last time i trow the shealth over my shoulder grab an arrow and aim at the girl from two who is accompanied by her district partner who is all that is left of the careers. shes moving too fast i dont have time to see were im aiming im too foucused on how i will hit her before she hits me because she can throw a knife farther than i can shoot. i take a chance an let the sring go and it penitrates her right shoulder wich she throws with. she quickly pulls the arrow out only taking a second to examine it shes dashes towards me as i reach for another arrow when i fire it misses her from where she ducks to tackle me down onto the grass below.

as i hit the ground you could hear the air leave my body as it makes contact with the ground. i struggle underneath her to get up and fight her i am half way up when she hits me down to the ground. "stay down will ya." she screams. as i fight underneath her to get up i think back to when i was in district twelve all those memories from after my sisters death comes flooding back into my head how i was sullen to every one. i wouldnt look anybody in the eye i would treat my mother like shit and never apologize. i was mad, mad that gale had broke his promise how he had lied to my face knowing how much i love my little sister. he had killed her to win the games just for a selfish reason the same selfish reason that i came to theese games for. To kill chiildren with no mercy and win the games no matter what the concequnces. except i had never wanted to kill people but i did and i never thought back to it i have turned myself into a monster that will kill with no mercy. i was never meant for this.i think back to the day gale came home.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME GALE!" I scream loudly as the enemy enters the room._

_"LOOK I DID WHAT I DID TO COME HOME TO YOU…! To be with you…" Gale tries to guilt me. I fume, after what he did?!_

_"Yeah, sure," I snip._

_"You saw! I made her death quick." Made her death quick? Made her death QUICK?!_

_"Yeah, then you chopped her up even after she was dead!" I shout. How dare he try to weasel out of this!_

_"I did what I was trained for…! What we were trained for." Gale says, looking into my eyes._

_"I… I was never trained for that." I leave because I'm not only about to break into tears from the thought of Gale holding Prim's dead body, but because I'm so fed up with the monster in front of me._

I am the same monster that he is for killing innocent children. I went to him just to start shit with him.I wanted to start the shit with him maybe im the real monster for he has honered the oath he had taken. ' to kill and not to be killed do what it takes to live under the glory of being a victor even to kill thy own.'

I had visited him before he left to force him to take the oath and complete his training. i never cared that my little sister i adored was weeping in the room next door. identical to the one he was staying in. he had honered the oath i had never taken because i had not let him in the visiting room.

i thought back to cinna and the name he had given me ' girl on fire' i dont feel like im on fire i lost that fire a long time ago. the embers may burst when the wind blows lightly on them but i feel as though its been soaked to never burn again. maybe its better if i die ill see my sister and we can make mends of what happend on the reaping day.

_as i walk in the room i see prim is on the window seal weeping and you can see the tears going down her delacite cheecks. " katniss why didn't you volenteer"_

_" you had begge dme not to and i couldn't gales like my boy friend"_

_" I don't care that hes your boyfirend hes just a guy thats goanna die just like i will in a month" she sits and crys on the window seal again, the peacekeepers had ushered me out that day. _

I wish i had listened to her all he did was break my heart. ruin my life. i wish i was dead just let the careers get me kill me and torture me so i can die and see my little sister to tell her she was right. she was right about everything.

im broken from my thougths when feel a knife cutting around the outline of my lips. i open my eyes to see clove is happily cutting the outline of my lips. cato is nowere to be seen. as she gos to start on my upper lip she purs."any last words twelve" i didnt even know i was talking till i heard the words come out of my mouth." go ahead kill me i would love to die i want to see my little sister and make mends of all that happend on the day she left." clove stops in her movement and the knife drops out of her hand blood falls out of her mouth onto my falls onto the ground beside me i hear cato yell to her body that was quickly dieing. "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS MY KILL " i look over at cloves body and seee the slash on the back of her neck. she'll be dead soon.

i quickly get up onto my numb legs and climb the side of the cornucopia bow and arrows in hand when i reach the top. i see rorys body quickly bleeding to death. was this were cato was. i hear two cannons hes dead i look down and see catos having toruble climbing up the cornucoipia. i look over to rorys dead body and see a shealth of arrows on his back i run over to grab the arrows when i hear a voice. i suddenly freeze in my place and look up to see him standing there and ready myself for battle eventhough my chance of surviveing is slim with my small ststure and his tall muscular stature. i am already prepared to die.

* * *

_**once again check out my twitter**_


End file.
